metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Drmiewlo
Welcome! Drmiewlo, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **Point Of View Policy **Wikitroid Administrators **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — -- Piratehunter (Talk) 22:55, January 1, 2011 Images Warning Hello Drmiewlo and welcome to Wikitroid. This message is in regards to the images you recently uploaded to Wikitroid. The first image in question is :File:Metroid characters platoon large04.png. While we welcome images here at Wikitroid, we have certain rules and requirements that apply to images. In your case, you failed to add a licensing tag to the image you uploaded. We require that all images uploaded to Wikitroid bear a licensing tag that (correctly) indicates their copyright status. Selecting one is actually a simple process, and is done using the Licensing dropdown selection box on the upload form. Please take a look at our Images Policy - which contains information about which licensing tag you should select - before uploading any more images to Wikitroid. Also, please note that while I have fixed the image mentioned earlier for you, in the future, images that you fail to (correctly) tag may be deleted without warning. The next image is Gfed trooper.jpg, which has been deleted because it is a lower-quality duplicate of the already existing image File:Gftrooper.jpg. When uploading images to Wikitroid, please remember to first check to see if the image you want to upload is already uploaded to Wikitroid; the easiest way to do it is by checking the article and related galleries on the subject in the image you with to upload. Duplicate images uploaded to Wikitroid are deleted on sight, but please don't waste our time by uploading duplicates. Check before uploading. Lastly, the image Metroid troopers.jpg has also been deleted because it seems to be fanart. While fanart is allowed on Wikitroid, it must be properly tagged as such and licensed under a free license. All of this is explained in the Images Policy, specifically the fanart section of it. That said, if this image is not fanart, please open a deletion review, indicating the source of the image (for example, the website you originally downloaded the image from). If you have any questions, please ask me on my talk page, or connect to our IRC chat channel. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 14:02, January 2, 2011 (UTC)